


Into You

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyunjin is in love with Chaewon but she is her sister’s girlfriend.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Hyunjin had seen her first. She was her friend from the start. They were supposed to be together. But her sister had gotten in the way. Some people would say life was unfair and just accept what you had with your head down. Others would say to take over the reins of your life and do something about the things you didn’t like. She could only hope that one day she was brave enough to do the latter. She wished for an opportunity to do exactly that.

xxx

Hyejoo was slamming her hips sloppily back and forth against Chaewon’s, when out of nowhere, she let out a loud scream in content. It took her less than three minutes.

“That was so good, babe!” Hyejoo told Chaewon once she had reached her climax, taking the cum filled condom off her and dismissing the fact that her girlfriend hadn’t reached her peak yet.

Chaewon huffed in response. It was no use bothering to answer back. Hyejoo was okay, but she sure was a bit selfish in the loving department. It had been like that since they had started dating, almost a year ago, and she reminded herself every night that there were far more important things than sex. She could handle this. Things would get better eventually, she thought. Not everyone was cut to be an amazing lover or even girlfriend.

Hyejoo, for her part, was scrolling down on her phone, laughing softly, when she abruptly rose up from the bed and started putting her clothes back on ignoring the state her girlfriend was in.

This took Chaewon by surprise as they were supposed to spend the night together because it was their monthiversary. Hyejoo was going to disappoint her even more tonight, it seemed.

“Chae, the kids messaged me, they say it’s urgent… Mmmm… You don’t mind if I go with them for a bit, right?” Hyejoo asked for permission as if she hadn’t already made a decision by the way she was putting on her sneakers.

Chaewon didn’t feel angry or sad. Honestly, she wasn’t feeling anything. It was not the first time Hyejoo yeeted to be with her friends and left her on her own. She should really start questioning her relationship with her. Was it worth the trouble? Was it really as great as she wanted to believe or was she fooling herself? It was not like she had a lot to choose from, after all. At least Hyejoo wanted her, she couldn’t say the same about… 

“Don’t mind me, Hyejoo. I’m feeling a bit tired… I guess I’ll just sleep.” Chaewon answered dejectedly, ignoring her own thoughts, not like Hyejoo noticed.

“Tired you say? I sure know how to make you tired right, babe?” Hyejoo asked wiggling her eyebrows charmingly.

“You do… You do…” Chaewon answered flatly and turned her back on Hyejoo, looking for a comfortable sleeping position. She wouldn’t even bother putting her clothes back on, she just wanted to forget everything that had led her to this situation.

Chaewon heard Hyejoo slamming the bedroom door on her way out, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She didn’t feel like doing anything, she was disappointed in Hyejoo but she was far more disappointed in herself as she was the one who remained silent accepting whatever her girlfriend threw at her. 

Hyejoo had left her naked and unsatisfied in bed, yet she knew she wouldn't say anything when she came back. She would just take it like she did every time. Not like anyone else wanted her. In a way, Hyejoo was the next best thing, she guessed. Despite that, she couldn’t avoid feeling sad and regretful so she would try to sleep to soothe the feeling of emptiness inside her chest 

xxx

Hyunjin was watching TV in the living room to avoid the horrid noises she knew would be coming out from her sister’s room now that she had Chaewon as her ‘guest’. She felt so stupid having to put up with their relationship. If she had been brave enough, she would have confessed first and she wouldn’t be lamenting herself eating some disgusting chips. 

She could only blame herself. Hyejoo had gotten the upper hand. She confessed her feelings to Chaewon before her and Hyunjin remained like the loser she always was when Hyejoo was involved.

Since the moment she met Chaewon back in freshman year, she got a crush on her. Nonetheless, as she didn’t want to wreck their friendship, she didn’t say anything to her. She hoped that with time, just like in the movies, they would eventually end up dating being best friends and all, but fate had been too cruel on her. 

Her sister, of all people, got her first. Now, she barely saw her as she was always with Hyejoo. She knew she was to blame too as she started avoiding her and hanging out with a different crowd, but she needed to think of herself and lessen the pain in her heart. She had to move on.

The only one who knew about her feelings for her sister’s girlfriend was her new best friend Heejin, a clumsy skater girl she had met in history class. She felt an instant connection with her and they hit it off pretty fast. She trusted her enough to tell her about her feelings for Chaewon and she provided her the bit of hope she needed not to drown herself in her sorrow. She was grateful she had met Heejin. She was a good friend and she wished she felt more for her but her heart had been taken hostage by Chaewon many years ago. Getting over her was proving to be a hard task she couldn’t speed up.

As Hyunjin realized she was out of chips, she stood up to go to the kitchen and search for more toxic snacks, when she saw Hyejoo climbing down the stairs in a hurry, almost tripping on her way down due to her excitement.

“Hey! Be careful… I’m not gonna take you to the hospital if you hurt yourself…” Hyunjin told Hyejoo as she grabbed her, helping her regain her balance.

“Don’t even worry about it, Hyun… Chae would take me…” Hyejoo chuckled annoyingly. Hyunjin hated seeing that smile on her face.

“Yeah… Whatever…” Hyunjin replied as she saw how Hyejoo was going for the door.

“Where are you going? I thought you and Chaewon had your monthly thing?” Hyunjin continued.

“Riiiight, we do... You keep tabs on that stuff better than me, Hyun! Hahaha…” Hyejoo said as she unlocked the door and stepped outside.

“Truth is… The kids told me they were hanging out with Lena, Anne and… Soso… Don’t tell Chae, she would get mad if she knew, you know…” Hyejoo winked at Hyunjin and went on her way to wherever Yeojin and Yerim where. Those troublemakers were really a bad influence on her already damned sister.

Hyunjin couldn’t believe Hyejoo. She was ditching her girlfriend on her monthiversary (yes, she knew that lame word for Chaewon’s sake) to hang out with some other chicks?

What’s worse, she was going to be in the same place as Soso, who had a more than obvious crush on her and she could swear her sister reciprocated it until Chaewon came into the picture. Why would she do that if she already had a stable relationship? Did she still like Soso? Was she cheating on Chaewon? She didn’t understand anything her sister did. However, she understood rage and in that moment, she was feeling it more than ever. She felt furious. She felt so protective of Chaewon and it seemed her sister was playing her. Hyejoo didn’t value Chaewon at all. She didn’t deserve her.

She had to do something to take the edge off because if she didn’t, she knew she would end up punching her sister straight in the face. Maybe she could call Heejin and they could go out and get wasted. 

As she was thinking of what to do, she remembered something. Chaewon was still in Hyejoo’s room completely abandoned. She was probably feeling sad and needed someone to comfort her after Hyejoo’s rebuff. She had to check on her and see if she was alright. They were supposed to be friends after all.

xxx

When Hyunjin reached Hyejoo’s bedroom door, she opened it carefully in case Chaewon was sleeping. She didn’t want to disturb her more than she had already been this night. She entered the room and could barely see anything as the lights were off. Well, to be fair, the room was always dark even with the lights on. That emo kid, Hyunjin thought. 

She approached Hyejoo’s bed and saw a silhouette, who she assumed was Chaewon, back facing her and wrapped in some blankets.

As Hyunjin wanted to make sure she was okay, she came closer to the figure lying in bed. She was about to touch her shoulder to wake her up when all of a sudden, Chaewon rolled over, the blankets falling on her side and exposing her body for Hyunjin to see.

Hyunjin gasped. So taken aback and surprised by the sight, she used her hands to cover her mouth. Chaewon was totally naked not leaving anything to the imagination. She thanked the moonlight for giving her the gift of appreciating Chaewon’s body this way because she knew she would never get a chance of seeing something as perfect as her sister's girlfriend ever again. 

Her eyes couldn’t help but wander in the magnificence that was Park Chaewon. Her silky blonde hair was grazing her chest just above her pink and perky nipples. Her breasts were full and round. Her skin was glistening and looked tender to the touch. Her collarbones were so defined and as she traced her eyes lower, she almost lost it when she saw her taut abs slightly flexing due to her breathing, followed by her bare pussy and a glimpse of her well-defined clit. She got an instant erection as a strenuous moan escaped her lips. She prayed Chaewon hadn’t heard her.

“Hyejoo? Is that you? Are you back already?” A sleepy Chaewon with her eyes still closed asked.

Hyunjin had to get out of there. If Chaewon saw her she would tell on Hyejoo and she would be doomed. Nobody would believe this to be a whole misunderstanding. Chaewon would see her dick, scream and call her a pervert, or even worse a rapist. What had she gotten herself into? She had to act quick, she turned around and was starting to go out when Chaewon called for her.

“Please, don’t go… It’s our special day… Don’t you want to be with me?” Chaewon seductively suggested in the blinding darkness.

Hyunjin was stunned. She didn’t know what to do. Should she approach Chaewon and face her or should she pretend she was her sister? Would Chaewon buy it? The room was pretty dark so maybe she could try. But, was it morally correct? Was it okay to take advantage of Chaewon? Her sister definitely didn't deserve her, but did she? If she did this she would surely be as bad as her sister. However, this was the perfect opportunity she had been looking for. As she was questioning what to do, Chaewon called for her again.

“I’m so soaked, baby… Aren’t you thirsty, don’t you want a taste?” Chaewon interrupted her thoughts.

Hyunjin almost fainted when she heard those dirty words coming out from her former best friend’s mouth. She was so sexy, she couldn’t believe she was the same girl she saw as pure and innocent. She also felt a bit jealous realizing she thought she was Hyejoo. This meant, she was like this with her sister and she hated it. The nakedness also indicated that before going out, Hyejoo had her fun with her and then left her to have fun with another. That bitch. She felt angrier now by that thought. She was seeing red all over.

Clouded by her lust and her rage. Hyunjin made a decision. She would lose herself into Chaewon and wouldn’t think about the consequences. She was tired of being second best, of always being the butt of a joke. Tonight, she would stop being a loser and she would take the most valued price. She would make Chaewon hers one way or another, if she had to use force to do it, so be it. She was fed up. The temptation was too great for her to avoid it. 

Chaewon remained with her eyes closed waiting for her lover to take what was rightfully hers when she finally felt the mattress dip in. It seemed she had been convincing enough.

Hyunjin approached the bed carefully, making sure to cover her face with her long black hair and parted Chaewon’s legs. She inhaled her scent and grunted by the excitement she felt as she was going to indulge in the pleasure of eating out her long-time crush. Chaewon smelled so exquisite, like peaches and citric. She lowered her head and gave her pussy a slow and long lick, trying for the first time ever Chaewon’s tangy taste.

“Mmmmm… that feels nice, baby… Keep doing it…” Chaewon moaned encouragingly.

Hyunjin was fascinated by Chaewon’s taste and smell. True, she hadn’t had a similar experience like this but she was sure nobody could taste as delicious as Chaewon did. She kept lapping on her pussy, dragging her tongue along her slit and grazing her asshole unknowingly. Her tongue was pretty long and she was reaching places Chaewon didn’t even know she had. By the way, Chaewon was trashing on the bed, she guessed she was pretty skillful and she loved the thought of that. It encouraged her to be even better and give Chaewon an unforgettable experience.

Chaewon was whimpering and moaning loudly. Her pussy was being eaten like never before. She was enjoying herself too much to care about anything else. She thought it couldn’t get any better but then she felt how her asshole was being licked and she knew she had to try some more of that, maybe later.

Hyunjin kept sucking forcefully all around Chaewon’s hole. She grabbed the folds with her teeth and bit on them only to suck the precum that was leaking from her hole and do it all over again. She hadn’t paid attention to her clit yet and she knew because of Chaewon’s whines that she would have to soon, as she couldn’t let herself disappoint her little princess. She was not Hyejoo.

Not wanting to tease Chaewon further than necessary, Hyunjin’s lips finally wrapped around her clit and she sucked on it gently as she let her tongue toy with it. Her tongue was going on circles around her swollen nub and she also gave it little tiny bites wanting to dilate it more. She was not an expert but by the way Chaewon was praising her and reacting to her ministrations, she knew she was doing a good job.

“Just like that, baby… You’re doing so good, so good… Suck my clit harder, please…” Chaewon ordered her.

As Hyunjin wanted to please the love of her life, she didn’t waste a second and began sucking harder and swirling her tongue all over her clit. She also used her nose to bump it repeatedly when she descended on her pussy and licked her hole, collecting all the precum Chaewon had to offer her. 

She continued feasting on Chaewon’s pussy and used her bottom lip to grasp her clit forcefully and kiss it sensually accompanying her actions with deep long strokes from her tongue. She was battling her clit into submission and flicking it playfully. Chaewon was in heaven.

By now, Chaewon was leaking so abundantly, she had even surprised herself. That has never happened before. Normally she would stay almost dry or just a bit damp for Hyejoo’s plunges not to hurt. However, she now felt like she literally could take anything in her, and she wanted to. This was the first time she was really feeling the sex and she hoped she would get to cum for the first time in her life.

So far, Hyunjin was so hard she feared she would burst her load in her pants. She wanted to take her dick out and ram it into her beautiful Chaewon just to alleviate her pain. She wouldn’t do that, though. Her goal was to please Chaewon thoroughly so that by the end of the night she would have her screaming her name and her name only, if only she knew who she was. It didn't hurt to dream.

Chaewon was moving uncontrollably under her. She wanted her to cum. As she felt more daring, she inserted her tongue in her pussy hole and began fucking her with it, sliding her tongue in and out at a fast pace and gagging on all the cum that was accumulating on her mouth. For Chaewon, she would choke if that brought her to orgasm.

Chaewon felt a drop in her lower stomach, as her pussy walls started to clench around the tongue that was inside of her. She felt her whole body quivering and the need to free herself from the intense sensations she was feeling was so urgent that she started pushing Hyunjin by the shoulders wanting to move her away from her pussy. She felt like she couldn’t handle it anymore. Nobody had told her that cumming could be so intense and unbearable.

“I can’t take it… It’s too much…” Chaewon pleaded scrunching her eyebrows due to the overwhelming feeling inside her.

Hyunjin wanted to reassure Chaewon and tell her that she could handle it, that she had to endure it to feel even better. She was dying to call her a good girl and ease her discomfort but she couldn’t and she wouldn’t. She pinned her forcefully against the mattress of the bed and continued sucking her clit, not really taking Chaewon’s demands into consideration.

Chaewon felt how tears started streaming down her face, she was crying but not because of sadness. She was feeling overjoyed and blissful, lost in pleasure. She also felt a little weird, her body felt unknown to her, reacting in ways she had never before. 

As she was fighting against her own satisfaction, she felt how something pinched her clit, the feeling so amazing that without warning, liquid started squirting out from her pussy, as contractions invaded the depths of her vagina. Her walls squeezing strongly on a dedicated tongue. She was cumming and it felt incredible, she filled the room with strident screams.

“Oh My God!!!!” Chaewon yelled as she kept on sobbing, her chest going up and down due to her heavy breathing and tiredness.

Hyunjin was so pleased with herself when she noticed Chaewon was cumming. She had done it. She felt proud of herself for being able to bring Chaewon to ecstasy. She may not be Hyejoo, who she assumed was better as she had more practice, but the thought of seeing Chaewon in this state filled her with happiness.

Chaewon looked so beautiful surrendered and laying down. Her shiny hair now damp and sticking to her glowing skin. Her nipples standing out and her pussy drenched in yummy cum. She felt addicted by the sight of her and lamented that this would be an only one-time occurrence as Chaewon could never find out she was pretending to be her sister. 

Hyunjin wanted more. She thought one time would be enough, but she was wrong. She had to go at it again. She wanted to indulge in Chaewon some more, and she thought that as long as she was not discovered, it couldn’t be so bad. She started licking all the remaining cum off her body and holding on to her painful erection, as she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. Just the thought of being inside Chaewon excited her but that would be pushing things too far. She wouldn’t allow it.

As Hyunjin kept licking Chaewon's pussy and seeing how she started reacting again to her deeds, she started paying attention to the inside of her vagina. It was dark, that was a fact but the moonlight provided enough light to take a wild guess and she did. 

Chaewon kept on trembling due to the intensity of her orgasms and by doing that, her pussy quivered too. Her folds barely covered her slippery entrance but Hyunjin could see how the interior seemed rugged and inviting. She felt drawn to it and she couldn't stop herself as she inserted one long finger deep inside Chaewon.

Chaewon let out an even louder moan when Hyunjin put her finger inside. She instantly clenched on it, not wanting it to leave her insides. The feeling of having something deep inside her after having climaxed was bringing back the desire to be filled and full. She wanted more fingers inside her. She needed them. She would demand them, she was not ashamed to do so.

“Baby, I want to be filled by you… Use more of your fingers please…” Chaewon begged.

Hyunjin could only comply. She inserted another finger and began going in and out of Chaewon at a rapid pace. Being inside her felt so good she knew she would get addicted to it, she couldn’t have that. In the end, she would only hurt herself as she couldn’t imagine a life without Chaewon by her side and in her bed anymore. She had sinned in the worst way possible and her punishment would be never having the pleasure of being with Chaewon anymore. She thought she could take it if only she would get to immerse in this fantasy some more, but it was proving to be not enough. She craved more and more each second she spent with Chaewon.

Chaewon felt so warm, slick and smooth. Her walls were clamping on her fingers so deliciously and strongly, she felt like they would break. Hyunjin was so blinded by the lust she had been feeling that she didn't care about covering her face with her hair anymore. She was being careless, but the desire was superior and it had taken over her mind.

“Baby, please!!! I need more, so much more! Please!” Chaewon suddenly screamed at her as she forced her into another position.

Chaewon had been laying down the whole time and Hyunjin remained at the lower part of her body. However, Chaewon was not having it, she wanted harder strokes and the position was not helping at all. She rose up from the bed and turned around, with Hyunjin’s fingers still inside her, back facing her and positioning herself on her hands and knees, exposing her whole pussy to Hyunjin. She was ready for some hard fucking.

Hyunjin felt on cloud nine when she took a sniff of Chaewon’s essence in that wicked position. She looked so shameful, completely exposed and with fluids spilling from her hole. She wouldn’t get distracted by that sight, though. Chaewon had demanded her something and she would follow her orders.

Hyunjin used the cum that was still leaking from her pussy and smeared her whole hand with it. If Chaewon wanted more, she would give her more. She tried inserting a third and fourth finger at the same time, stretching her to an obscene degree. Chaewon was loving it.

“Mmmmm… That’s it, baby… You’re doing so good… Keep stretching me… Bury your whole hand in me… Please, I beg you…” Chaewon pleaded as she kept thrusting back on Hyunjin’s fingers, fucking herself roughly against them.

Chaewon was sure crazy, Hyunjin thought. But also, was she, as she was loving every second of this depraved act. Hyejoo was fucking lucky for having a willing girl like Chaewon, eager to try anything really. She hated her more now.

Chaewon was dripping so much cum and she thanked the heavens for it, it was making her job easier. Chaewon despite being tight as she could feel from her grasp on her fingers, was taking her so good and only her thumb remained outside. She had had to somehow stick it into her but she was afraid to hurt her.

“Baby… Don’t worry, I’m a big girl… I can't take it… Fist me, please…” Chaewon said as she bucked her hips against Hyunjin’s fingers.

That was it. That’s all Hyunjin needed to hear. The way Chaewon so wickedly had called herself a big girl did something to her. She contracted the four fingers she had already inside her, cupped her hand firmly and inserted the remaining thumb inside Chaewon’s pussy in one take. As soon as she got inside, Chaewon let a loud and painful whine.

“AAAAHHHHH…. Fuck!!! I feel so full… Fuck me, fuck me!!! Fuck me with your fist!!” Chaewon wildly told her.

And Hyunjin did. She began hammering her pussy with her fist. Loving the sight of how the ring of skin from the opening of her vagina hugged her wrist so tightly. She was pumping back and forth into Chaewon at a punishing pace, she felt she would ruin her pussy for good. However, Chaewon only encouraged the forceful treatment she was receiving by praising her actions and asking for more speed and force. She was going insane. 

Chaewon was feeling terrific. She felt a stinging pain due to the stretch but she could take it, the pleasure she felt was greater than whatever discomfort she may be feeling at the moment. As Hyunjin kept pumping her fist without taking it out completely, she rocked her hips back, meeting each thrust. She was feeling delightful.

Hyunjin was so in the moment still fucking Chaewon madly. Not even in her wildest dreams had she thought of the possibility of fucking someone this way. It had to be the hottest experience of her life. The way Chaewon’s pussy felt from inside was undescriptive. Her hand inside was no longer a fist as she kept opening and closing her palm repeatedly inside as she moved her arm backwards and forwards until her opening almost grazed her elbow. She could feel everything inside Chaewon. How her cervix fluttered around her fingers, how her rugged g-spot reacted to her touch. 

By now, Chaewon was feeling so blissful that she could no longer hold her upper body as she had let herself fall over the sheets and grasped them so strongly, she knew she was drawing blood from her nails onto the palms of her hands. 

The variety of sensations inside of her was almost too much to handle but she felt deliciously full and joyful. The pleasure never too great to handle as she was seeing stars each time she felt a forceful thrust. She knew she would cum soon.

As Chaewon felt her orgasm approaching, she felt the need to shower her partner with her cum. She wanted to squirt all her essence for her to reek of it like she belonged to her. Therefore, when she began to feel the now familiar coil in her stomach, she asked for something else from her lover.

“Baby… I’m going to cum… Pull out your hand, please…” Chaewon demanded.

Hyunjin a bit disoriented due to all the assortment of feelings in their fucking, tried to pull her hand carefully as not to damage Chaewon further. Yet, as she began pulling out, Chaewon’s walls pushed her out at the same time and she got out of her with a loud pop, a lewd sound filled the whole room.    
  


“Aaaahhhhhh…. So good…” Chaewon couldn’t help exclaim when she felt the aching of Hyunjin’s hand leaving her pussy.

Hyunjin felt paralyzed as she saw how Chaewon’s pussy looked after the exertion she had submitted her to. Her hole looked so raw, an angry red painting her folds. It kept quacking, fluttering like a rose and inviting her to go inside once again. She was fantasizing about pushing her penis in there and become one with Chaewon, when out of the blue a thick spurt of liquid began staining her skin. Chaewon was shooting out cum from her abnormally opened pussy, squirting and bathing Hyunjin with it.

“That's it, baby… Take all of my cum… I want you to smell like me…” Chaewon told her as she kept spitting her juices all over Hyunjin’s torso.

Hyunjin felt so dirty but in a good way. Her sweet Chaewon was anything like she had imagined her to be. She was not complaining, though. She was still perfect in her eyes, even more perfect if that could be allowed. She knew, she had been lucky tonight and that this would be over soon. She hoped Chaewon would never find out the truth about her encounter. 

She decided it was time to leave and as she began to stand up from the bed, she felt how Chaewon scooted over to her and sat on her lap, positioning herself directly on her aching cock. Hyunjin let out a loud moan, the direct contact on her penis would betray her tonight. There was no way Chaewon wouldn’t notice she was not Hyejoo, she thought.

“Where are you going, baby… We’re not finished. Don’t you want my pussy? As tonight is a special night… I’ll even let you fuck my ass, you know… You deserve it, you deserve everything, baby… For making me feel so good...” Chaewon told her as she jumped up and down on her enclosed penis as she was still fully clothed. 

It seemed Chaewon hadn’t noticed her mistake. She felt so relieved that she wasn’t sure if she should push her luck even further. The way Chaewon was doing wonders to her dick, made her doubt herself, though. Could she really fuck Chaewon like she had always dreamt of doing? Was she brave enough to fuck her sister’s girlfriend? By the way Chaewon’s hips were moving on top of her, she thought she could. This was a special night as Chaewon had said.

Hyunjin started unbuttoning her pants and she lowered them to her knees as much as she could in her sitting position. Then she took her cock out from the confines of her underwear and gave it a few pumps ready to bury her whole length in one sole thrust in the girl who had her crazy for years.

As she rearranged her position and put her cock at the front of Chaewon’s entrance she felt how Chaewon, still back facing her, took hold of her cock, raised her hips and bit and then sank herself all the way into it. She was not prepared for this glorious feeling.

“Fuck!!!!!!!! Chaewon!!!!” Hyunjin this time couldn’t help but scream due to the fantastic feeling of being inside someone for the first time ever and even more if that someone was the girls she had liked for so long.

Hyunjin knew she had fucked up. Chaewon was not stupid, she had definitely heard her as she could tell by the little squeeze she gave her dick, just to stop all movements from her body, only her heavy breathing accompanied the silence in the room.

If Chaewon was too stunned to do anything, Hyunjin thought she should be the better person and pull out immediately. This had gone too far after all. As she retreated her body from Chaewon, ready to take her cock out, she felt how Chaewon’s walls roughly clenched her dick, not allowing her to get out from their trap.

“Fuck!!!” Hyunjin yelled again, too overcome by pleasure.

“Don’t dare you pull out, Hyunjin… Don’t fucking dare you…” Chaewon angrily spat at her.

Hyunjin was confused, Chaewon seemed more furious at the wrong reasons than upset because she had fooled her all night and had her way with her. She couldn’t understand what the girl was thinking. Nonetheless, she knew she had to apologize for her wrongdoings.

“Chaewon… I’m really fucking sorry, I didn’t want this to happen… I was too weak, I’m sorry. I let things go too far.” Hyunjin lamented while 

slightly sobbing.

“Fucking Hyunjin! Don’t dare say you’re sorry and that you regret giving me the best night of my life… I won’t have it!” Chaewon yelled back at her.

“Chaewon? I don’t understand… I’m not Hyejoo. I took advantage of you when you were obviously calling for her in your sleep…” Hyunjin said.

“Are you fucking dumb? Fuck Hyejoo! Since the moment you entered the room to check on me, I knew it was you… Do you think I’m an idiot?” Chaewon asked her furious.

“No, no… I don’t think you are… I’m just confused.” Hyunjin confessed.

“You may be sisters but I can tell the difference between you two… You smell like pastries and sweets all the time. You like to think of yourself as a cat and maybe you are because your steps are barely audible and even your breathing is quiet and calm, so relaxing for me…” Chaewon told her.

“Your skin is smoother than hers, your hair is silkier… Your tongue is larger and longer and your hands and fingers… You know, they are large…” Chaewon embarrassedly continued.

“You are not her… You could never be her… You’re so much better… The best… This night has been the best monthiversary gift I could have ever received and it was all thanks to you, Hyunjin…” Chaewon ended her speech.

“Chaewon… Sorry if I seem stupid, but I don’t understand…” Hyunjin told a flushed Chaewon.

“You’re not stupid. I am the stupid one. Truth is, I’ve always liked you… I even love you, I’m in love with you, Hyunjin… I’ve always wanted to be with you but I thought you were uninterested. You kept hanging out with new people and then I found about Heejin and how you two became girlfriends… I was sad, and then Hyejoo confessed to me and I thought I would give it a try and here we are…” Chaewon said as she clamped firmly on Hyunjin’s cock.

“Chaewon! Please, if you keep doing that, I can’t focus… I- I- I don’t know what to say. For starters I’m not with Heejin, I never was, she is just my friend… To be honest, I stopped hanging out with you because I wanted to confess and I asked Heejin for advice. This all has been a misunderstanding… A whole year! A whole fucking year you’ve been with my sister and I've been miserable ever since, just to found out you like me instead… I can’t believe it!” Hyunjin lamented angrily.

“I’m sorry… I was stupid… I don’t want you to be mad at me. I didn’t know what to do. When I smelt you and knew you were inside the room, I was the one who took advantage of you… I pretended I thought it was your sister… Why do you think I never called for her name? I knew it was you, I’ve always wanted it to be you…” Chaewon confessed.

“But, you called me baby…” Hyunjin added.

“I never call Hyejoo that, I never call her anything… Believe me, you can even ask her if she doesn’t kill you that’s it…” Chaewon chuckled.

“She can kill me if she wants to… I won’t let go of you now that I have you… Because, you do want me, right?” Hyunjin nervously asked.

“I do, Hyunjin. I'm sorry I couldn't give myself to you first but I want you to be my last. I don’t want anyone else but you.” Chaewon answered back.

“What about my sister?” Hyunjin inquired.

“What about her? Fuck her! Isn’t she with Soso right now?” Chaewon asked.

“How do you know? I mean, I don’t know about them but I know she is with the whole gang.” Hyunjin said.

“I may have been stupid with you but I’m not stupid with her… Enough about her… Can we forget her and continue, my sweet baby?” Chaewon told her seductively as she clenched her cock one more time.

“Chaewon… You’re unbelievable… I never thought you were so wicked… You are so secretive... Also, I love you calling me baby…” Hyunjin told her.

“And I love you calling me Chaewon, you’re the only one that calls me by my full name… And there are some things I wouldn’t dare to tell you even if you are my best friend. A lady has her secrets you know…” Chaewon said as she began gyrating her hips over Hyunjin’s lap.

“Fuck… Chaewon! Secrets? What secrets…” Hyunjin asked rhetorically not giving any attention to the words once Chaewon had started moving her hips.

“You know, baby… It may not count, but I didn’t really lose my virginity with Hyejoo…” Chaewon began.

“Chaewon, what are you saying…?” Hyunjin panted as she was feeling hot all over due to Chaewon’s increasing rocking.

“I broke my hymen riding a really big dildo. I humped it thinking it was your penis. I wrecked my pussy so bad that I was sore for days… So, technically, I lost my virginity to the image of you...” Chaewon confessed shamelessly.

“Fuck!!!!!!! That’s so hot… You're like something brought from my deepest fantasies, Chaewon…” Hyunjin told her amusedly.

“I haven’t even started, baby… And I wasn’t lying when I told you, you got a free pass on my ass. I want you to take it… It’s for you to take…” Chaewon told Hyunjin seriously.

“Chaewon, you are driving me crazy…” Hyunjin muttered and got lost in the pleasuring sensations Chaewon was causing on her.

Chaewon kept humping Hyunjin’s lap furiously. Going up and down rhythmically along the length of her cock. Hyunjin could no longer handle the teasing, she needed to make Chaewon truly hers. She grabbed her by the back of her tights and started hammering inside her hole so fast, Chaewon’s boobs started to bounce up and down. The strength of her thrusts was causing Chaewon to be rocked so forcefully that she swore she was getting dizzy by the rough pounding.    
  


“Do you like my cock, Chaewon?” Hyunjin cockily asked.

“I love it, baby… It’s the only cock I liked… Keep drilling my pussy, please!” Chaewon shouted back at her, totally immersed in her own pleasure.

Hyunjin’s hips continued rolling up smoothly meeting Chaewon’s own, reaching the deepest part of her canal. By now, she knew she was hitting her g-spot and the tip of her dick nipped it further bringing Chaewon to climax once again. 

“Baby… I’m cumming again… You’re so good to me…” Chaewon praised as she continued grinding down her hips wanting the fucking to continue.

Once Chaewon had descended from her high. She wanted Hyunjin to reach her peak too. She had been so good to her, it was the least she deserved. She began clamping really hard on her dick and impaling herself more strongly on her cock. She was riding her with all her might and meeting back each of her thrusts, helping her achieve her release. 

Hyunjin was becoming desperate. She wanted to cum. She had been teased all night but so far, she hadn’t had her release. Her balls were hard rock, full of fluid that desperately wanted out. She had always taken a lot of time in cumming when she took care of herself and she hoped Chaewon’s body could keep up with her. Chaewon was working her dick so well and taking her so good, all their mixed cum helped ease the friction of their joining, but what would really throw her over the edge would be no other than Chaewon herself.

Chaewon began doing circular movements while sitting. She was just dragging her cunt all over Hyunjin’s cock, massaging it with her walls in a way that was making Hyunjin mad. Hyunjin started having that familiar feeling in the pitch of her stomach as she watched how Chaewon rubbed all of her ass over her lap. Her asscheeks looked so pristine and soft and just as she was about to touch her Chaewon suddenly lowered her upper body on the bed, laying her torso down on the mattress and began humping her meat as quickly as she could. Hyunjin felt her orgasm coming, she could not prevent it from happening anymore but as she remembered something, she grabbed her balls and grunted uncomfortably.

“Cum in me baby… fill me with your seed, Hyunjin!” Chaewon screamed at Hyunjin once she noticed she wasn’t cumming inside herself. She thought she needed her permission so she gave it.

“Chaewon… I love you but I don’t want to cum while my sister’s cum is still inside you… I don’t like it…” Hyunjin painfully told her.

“Hyunjin, cum in me, please… I need it… I've been craving for your seed for so long… Nobody has cummed inside of me before… Despite everything, my pussy has always belonged to you… Only you can paint my walls with your cum…” Chaewon reassured her.

Hyunjin really wanted to believe Chaewon’s words, but whereas her mind wasn’t sure, her body was, and she let go of her balls and came obstreperously inside Chaewon’s pussy filling her to the brim with all the cum she had kept inside herself throughout the night. 

Hyunjin had orgasmed before. Maybe by her own hand, but those still counted. However, the forceful sprays of cum she felt leaving her body were far greater in comparison. There was nothing better than cumming inside someone and better if that someone was her beautiful Chaewon. 

Chaewon was entranced by the amount of cum that keep spilling from her slit. As she was laying down, she could feel how it all started to leak from her hole onto her asscheeks and onto the bed. Hyunjin had deposited a big load inside her and as a reward for her endurance, she kept gripping firmly on her cock not letting her pull it out.

“I've never let Hyejoo cum inside me. I always make her wear condoms. But you… Hyunjin you can cum inside all my holes and I mean all… I’ve never performed oral sex but I can’t wait to deepthroat your pretty dick and swallow you whole…” Chaewon pointed out once Hyunjin had stopped cumming inside her.

Hyunjin, after having that mind-blowing orgasm and listening Chaewon talk about her own sister like she didn’t care about her at all, felt a sudden rush of confidence invading her body. She felt proud of her work on Chaewon, she had made her cum many times and she knew she could outdo her sister. With newfound conviction, she grabbed Chaewon by the hips and without any warning she slammed her cock straight into her asshole, making Chaewon scream at the sudden intrusion.

“Fuck!!!!! Hyunjin!!!” Chaewon screamed as tears left her eyes once again due to the instant pain she felt in her lower half.

Hyunjin dismissed her screams and began pistoning her hips furiously in a steady but cruel pace. The way she was dragging her dick back and forth her asshole felt so raw, Chaewon was feeling the ache all along her canal. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to sit after this ordeal. She was in pain but she also liked Hyunjin’s roughness. If she wanted to let out her frustrations by fucking, she would let her, she would take them from her. In the end, she knew most of Hyunjin’s frustrations were her fault, and only she could ease her annoyance.

“Use me, baby… Let it all out… Ram my ass… Ruin me for everyone else…” Chaewon shouted encouragingly.

Hyunjin heard her and knew that Chaewon was giving her permission to do with her as she pleased. It was not really her intention to go rough on her but she looked so appetizing and she wanted to give her a good pounding that would make her remember her for days and completely forget about her sister. Little did Hyunjin know that Hyejoo could never be on par with her. She had never made Chaewon feel pleasure, she had only thought about herself. She was a selfish lover, so much different from her.

Hyunjin felt her climax approaching soon as she felt how Chaewon was cumming again and whimpering due to the overstimulation. Her cum leaking from her pussy onto Hyunjin's balls. Wanting to cum too and join Chaewon in bliss, she snapped her hips forward one more time and sank the rest of her shaft deep inside Chaewon’s ass, and without pulling out she began pumping in and out of her. Not long after, she began spitting thick streams of cum into her abused hole. 

Chaewon and Hyunjin were exhausted. Chaewon was almost falling asleep with Hyunjin’s cock still inserted in her anus, squeezing it gently as preventing it from getting out. Hyunjin was breathing heavily above her, sweat spilling from her face and torso onto Chaewon’s own sweaty and glistening back. Nevertheless, as tired as she felt, she also felt that she couldn't miss out on anything. They had been honest with each other, and they knew of their feelings, but they hadn’t really talked about the consequences of their actions or what they would do tomorrow. As she didn’t know what to expect from her future, she felt that she should try everything she dreamt of as this could be her only chance. Sweet nothings couldn’t be trusted. This certainly could be a one-night affair.

Chaewon still more unconscious than conscious instinctively started grinding and gyrating her pelvis in small circles against Hyunjin. It seemed her mind was out of service but her body craved even more than she was supposed to take. Hyunjin agreed with her. This was not over yet. She had more plans to make this an unforgettable night and to do it she needed Chaewon back with all her senses. 

She knew how to pull her back from dream world if this night hadn’t been a lesson on getting to know her better. Hyunjin painfully took her cock out from Chaewon’s asshole and saw how her puckered hole fluttered around nothing and how her tight muscles relaxed. Chaewon immediately turned over and raised herself to confront Hyunjin.

“Why did you pull out? Don’t tell me we are finished…” Chaewon said menacingly.

“Not at all… Are you true to your word? Can we try a little something?” Hyunjin hopefully asked.

“Anything, baby…” Chaewon confirmed.

“Wanna do back and forth?” Hyunjin asked sweetly like she was not asking for the crudest practice ever.

“Hyunjin! When did you become so naughty…? I can’t believe you… But I won’t lie... That sounds so hot… Let’s do it…” Chaewon excitedly agreed to Hyunjin’s suggestion.

“If you feel any pain or are uncomfortable in any way, just let me know… I want us both to feel good. I’ll go slow.” Hyunjin told Chaewon as she came closer to her to bring her to the bed.

They were laying sideways on top of the bed. Hyunjin hugging Chaewon from behind. She felt so happy being able to hold her like that. Inhaling her scent and embracing her lovingly. She wanted to be like this all the time but she wasn’t sure she would be able to do it. She tried to erase the discouraging thoughts from her mind and began pampering kisses all around Chaewon's back. It was kind of funny to think that they had spent all night being so intimate with each other and these were the first kisses they were exchanging. Hyunjin felt that she had to change that.

She grabbed Chaewon by the jaw and made her look directly at her. She looked into her eyes searching for something like permission. Yes, they had done far worse stuff tonight but sex was sex, kisses were more intimate and expected from people who loved each other or at least liked each other. She had heard Chaewon and trusted her feelings but at the end of the day, the girl she was in love with belonged to another, to her own sister.

“Hyunjin, why do you hesitate? If it’s not clear enough, I love you. I’m in love with you. I will break up with Hyejoo as soon as she comes back. I care about her. I like her, she kind of sucks but she is not the worst, I guess… I just felt she was the next best thing If I couldn’t have you… I didn’t even know why I stayed with her so long…” Chaewon said.

“I don’t know if I want to keep talking about my sister when we are about to kiss for the first time… I’m feeling kind of jealous.” Hyunjin confessed.

“Why would you be jealous? Are you serious?” Chaewon asked in disbelief.

“Well, of course, she is your girlfriend. I’ve enjoyed all that we've done today but I can’t help but feel a slight ache inside when I think about how you’ve done all of these before with her and maybe even enjoyed it more as this was my first time…” Hyunjin quietly said.

“Are you for real, is this your first time?” Chaewon insisted pestering Hyunjin.

“Yes. Sorry if it was not so good… If you want to stay with me, I promise I will get better…” Hyunjin pessimistically said.

“Hyunjin, look at me, baby… You’ve been the best ever, excellent… I wouldn’t have been able to tell this was your first time… It seemed like you had a lot of practice because you were insanely good at it… I mean, you've given me my first orgasm. Lame Hyejoo could never…” Chaewon huffed in annoyance remembering her soon to be ex-girlfriend.

“Really? Was she not good?” Hyunjin tentatively asked.

“Good? She was the worst… So selfish and uncaring, done in less than three minutes after a few pumps… And I have never done anything else with her that was not the missionary position and she just stuck it there. It was nothing like I did with you… You’ve been my first everything basically, where it matters at least… And I really can’t believe all the things I’ve made you do today but I was afraid this would be like a one time only thing and I wanted to do everything… After we’re done with this, I guess the only thing for me left to that I can think of at the moment is giving you head and face fucking…” Chaewon crudely told her.

“So, I guess, I was jealous for nothing… Now I feel kind of bad for Hyejoo… Didn’t know she was so bad… I’m only jealous of the time she stole from us… We could have been doing stuff like this since a long time ago…” Hyunjin said.

“We have to take advantage of all the time we have then... Like, right now…?” Chaewon told her waiting for Hyunjin to make the first move.

“Chaewon, Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin asked.

“Kiss me, please… And don’t ever stop kissing me, Hyunjin…” Chaewon said as she closed her eyes waiting for Hyunjin to shorten the distance between them 

Hyunjin came closer to Chaewon and kissed her fully on the lips. It was a tender kiss, their lips barely grazing and her noses brushing each other. Hyunjin pulled away slowly wanting to see Chaewon’s reaction. She chuckled when she saw Chaewon was pouting, obviously unsatisfied with the shortness of the kiss. She smiled at her and kissed her again, this time deeper and with more force. Chaewon licked her lips with her tongue and bit her bottom lip making Hyunjin open her mouth in surprise. Chaewon took this chance and kissed her hungrily letting her know that she wanted more out of that kiss. Hyunjin corresponded Chaewon's aggressiveness and gave her more prolonged and open mouthed kisses, their lips parting and closing in sync.

They continued kissing, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, biting their lips hungrily and licking their lips playfully. Hyunjin hadn’t kissed anyone before and she was feeling happy knowing Chaewon seemed desperate for her kisses. The way she looked at her was so endearing but also lustful. Chaewon wanted her so bad and that aroused her even more. She felt how her cock was twitching, hardening due to the stimulation their kisses were causing on her. Chaewon was feeling wet too, she was eager to try what they had talked about before and wanted for Hyunjin to get done with it. While she waited for Hyunjin to take action, she continued giving her open-mouthed kisses that left both of them breathless and wanting even more.

Their lips were glossy and swollen due to their fervent kissing and frisky biting, a bright red colored them. Chaewon could have never imagined that kissing could feel so good. She was used to clumsy and spiritless kisses that felt more like an obligation. Instead, Hyunjin’s kisses were passionate, taunting, addicting. She couldn’t get enough of her. 

Hyunjin and Chaewon hadn’t stopped kissing since they had started, the couldn’t, they were enjoying themselves too much and craved being in each other’s faces. However, Hyunjin could tell Chaewon needed her as she was grinding her ass into her hardened cock. Hyunjin remained behind Chaewon as they lay sideways on top of the bed. Then she grabbed her upper leg with one hand and with the other she embraced her, circling her neck in a firm grip. Hyunjin then aimed her dick at her entrance and after some testing thrusts she slammed it inside Chaewon, balls deep into her canal.

Chaewon moaned in satisfaction as she felt how her walls latched on Hyunjin’s penis as soon as she entered her. Hyunjin began pumping her hips in a steady pace as they remained fixated in each other's mouths, not stopping their kissing on any account. Saliva was dripping from their jaws as the kisses become sloppier and clumsier due to the concentration Hyunjin made on each thrust and the way Chaewon bounced because of them. 

This position helped Hyunjin get deeper into Chaewon and she loved seeing how her balls hit her pussy lips each time she snapped a forceful stroke from her hips. Squishy sounds could be heard when their genitals made contact with each other. Cum was leaking from their union and spilling on the sheets of the bed. Hyunjin was loving fucking Chaewon this way as she could see everything her actions caused in her.

Hyunjin was mesmerized by the image of her glistening cock pounding on Chaewon’s little pussy. She had stretched her a lot tonight, but she still was so tight, it was kind of difficult to get deeper but she forced her entrance, stealing many whimpers and whines from Chaewon. She felt how Chaewon was clamping onto her with more strength and she figured she would cum soon. She was also feeling near as her thrusts became erratic and her breaths were becoming shorter and shallow. She thanked all these warning signs as they were not ready to cum just yet.

Hyunjin with more pain than effort hastily pulled her penis from the depths of Chaewon and moved it to the entrance of her smaller hole. She kept on kissing Chaewon, they really hadn’t stopped at all but she knew deeper kisses would distract her from the pain she was about to submit her to. She aimed back again and pushed her whole length, in one sole move, through the tight ring of muscle that was Chaewon’s asshole. She bottomed out and Chaewon moaned loudly due to the pressure of having her ass stuffed. 

Hyunjin, still grabbing Chaewon by the neck with one arm and kissing her passionately, used her remaining hand to move her cock from Chaewon ass to her pussy and pressed her hips to bottom out inside her pussy too. Chaewon groaned at the strain Hyunjin's doings were causing on her body. The way Hyunjin’s dick was buried so profoundly into both of her holes felt amazing. It was crude and raw but overly satisfying and she wanted to get lost in Hyunjin’s brutal pace. 

Hyunjin drew her hips back again and took her cock out just to penetrate Chaewon again this time in her other hole. She kept on going in and out of her pussy and asshole repeatedly. Using her hand to facilitate the task, each time going further and deeper than before. She went like this back and forth, completely fascinated by the way in which Chaewon’s holes squelched and squeezed her inside as if they never wanted to let her go.

Meanwhile, Chaewon was delirious with the richness of sensations coming from her pussy and ass. Hyunjin’s back-and-forth was not something she had experienced before, but her dick touched all the right places while leaving her suspended in a state of sexual bliss. She tried to push the need to come as far away as possible from her mind, wanting to live forever in that moment. However, it was too much. The tingling sensation in her pussy, the slight burn in her ass, the obscene noises made by Hyunjin’s balls slapping her skin, the moans, the groans, the grunts, everything came together and without having the time to react she began climaxing. Her pussy juice squirting all over the mattress. She cried out in bliss so loud she thought she would wake the neighbors up as it was late into the night. 

As she was coming down from her high and Hyunjin continued ripping her pussy and ass in half, she heard the sound of a door being closed with force and the sound of steps climbing up the stairs. She feared it was Hyejoo, returning home from her adventures. She would be in for a surprise as she had no intention of pushing her sweet Hyunjin away from her and even less, away from her holes.

xxx

When Hyejoo entered her house, the first thing she heard was a piercing and deafening scream. She knew it was Chaewon. Her tiny little voice could not be mistaken even if the sound she heard was more guttural than anything. She got worried. What could be going on? She had left her sleeping peacefully and as far as she knew Hyunjin didn’t bother with her anymore. She had never heard Chaewon screamed that way and she felt anxious to know what had caused it, so she practically ran up the stairs and went straight into her room. 

She reached her bedroom and saw that the door was slightly open. It was dark inside, just how she had left it but she could hear a loud and steady squeaking sound coming from her room. Chaewon could be in trouble, she thought and slammed the door open and turned the lights on. 

The sight that welcomed her felt like a kick in the balls and she gasped loudly and fell back on the floor, covering her mouth with her hand in utter disbelief of what she was witnessing. She couldn’t even scream. She was having a hard time processing the visual image before her. She felt like she would cry and indeed she did as she felt her cheeks getting wet in a matter of seconds.

Her sister Hyunjin was madly fucking her girlfriend, roughly switching back and forth from ass to pussy and pounding so hard into her that her whole body was bouncing sideways and strenuously due to the strength of her thrusts. She could see how each time her sister pulled out from her girlfriend, her penis was covered in thick spurts of cum and worse of all, she was bare, fucking her without any restrain. 

She was still in shock unable to utter a single word just focused on the scene before her and how the ones performing such sinful act couldn’t even bother with her presence. They had seen her and they didn't care, they just went on with their thing. Hyunjin gave her a smirk to acknowledge her and continued kissing Chaewon as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hyejoo felt like nothing, so insignificant and forgotten she wanted to scream at them but her brain was just not cooperating. 

She felt like an intruder as she kept watching them until finally, Hyunjin gave a hard and deep thrust and came inside her girlfriend’s pussy as she choked her with the arm that was circling her neck. She witnessed how Chaewon came too just as Hyunjin kept choking her. Chaewon’s whole body went rigid and then she started convulsing frantically. Only moans and grunts could be heard from her mouth as her body kept trembling and shivering due to the intensity of her orgasm. It has never been that way with her. She felt devastated, but also mad, she was enraged. 

“What the fuck is going on here?!?!?!?!” Hyejoo finally screamed when she regained her composure. 

Hyunjin looked back at her and took her cock out from Chaewon’s pussy. She then turned her over and embraced her possessively. Chaewon was exhausted as she kept nuzzling on Hyunjin’s neck and ignoring Hyejoo. She was tired and wanted to sleep but she would not be a coward anymore and she knew she had to face her eventually. She turned her back on Hyunjin again and made her embrace her from behind in a sitting position. Hyunjin hugged her and rested her chin on her shoulder, interlacing their fingers at their front. If the circumstances were different, Hyejoo would say they looked cute.

“Why are you back so early Hyejoo, I thought you would still be with Soso…” Chaewon told Hyejoo as she squeezed herself even more onto Hyunjin’s front.

“I was with her but… Wait a moment… How do you know about her…? Did Hyunjin told you?” Hyejoo asked her.

“Don’t drag Hyunjin into this. This is something between only you and me. I’m not dumb Hyejoo, I know you’ve been cheating on me with her…” Chaewon said.

“Babe… It was not serious, did you do this to get back at me…? I’m willing to forget about what Hyunjin has done to you… Did she force you? Tell me if she did…” Hyejoo answered back.

“Hyejoo, Hyunjin hasn’t forced me to do anything. I’m the one who came onto her. This thing, it’s on me as the thing you did with Soso, it’s on you. I don't want to be with you anymore. Our relationship has not been going well, and maybe we should have broken up before you cheated on me but things happen for a reason and we can’t do anything about it. I want out. I won’t change my mind…” Chaewon said with resolution.

“Is it because Hyunjin is in love with you and promised you greater things? I can do better, I know I can…” Hyejoo said.

“Hyejoo, you’re wrong. Hyunjin’s feelings have nothing to do with our relationship. I did care about you, I still do but we are not meant for each other… This was a mistake from the start…” Chaewon said.

“Chae, I- I- I’m sorry. I knew my sister liked you and I liked you too but I knew my feelings weren’t as deep as hers. if not, I wouldn’t have cheated on you with the first girl that made googly eyes at me... I know I’m at fault and so are you but I’m really willing to try again if you give me the chance…” Hyejoo insisted.

“Hyejoo, please stop. I don't feel that way about you…” Chaewon confessed and Hyejoo finally came to a realization.

“I knew Hyunjin was in love with you but you’re also in love with her, right? It’s always been her, right? Hyunjin… It's always been her and I was just a replacement…” Hyejoo downheartedly said.

“I’m sorry Hyejoo. I don’t know what to say. I don't want to hurt your feelings but you are not wrong. You were a replacement, in a way… I’m sorry.” Chaewon apologized.

“You must really love her, right? You didn’t even make her wear a condom…” Hyejoo defeatedly told her.

“I’m sorry.” Chaewon said.

“I’m sorry too… I never meant for this to happen… I’m sorry about the cheating and I’m sorry about stealing you away from my sister. I do like you but as you say, there’s no more depth in our feelings...” Hyejoo started.

“Hyunjin! I’m sorry too, I was a jerk but I guess now we’re even… Treat her right and don’t be so hard on her… Don't be like I was…” Hyejoo sincerely said.

“I won't. I love her. I've always had… Now, can you please leave so I can continue fucking my girlfriend?” Hyunjin asked Hyejoo.

“What the hell? This is my room, you fucker… Get the fuck out of here! We are sisters and I won’t hold this on you but please get out...” Hyejoo demanded angrily.

“Hyejoo, can you do me a favor?” Chaewon asked her wiggling her eyebrows.

“Whatever you want, babe…” Hyejoo cockily responded, still hypnotized by everything Chaewon did.

“First, stop calling me babe and would you be a sweetheart and spend the night at Hyunjin's room?” Chaewon sweetly told her.

“Fuck, Chae! You really have a hold on me, right? That’s fair… Okay, okay… You can stay in my room but starting tomorrow I don’t want to see any of you at least for a month. I have things to process…” Hyejoo replied as she was getting out of the room and leaving the newly formed couple together.

Hyunjin and Chaewon felt grateful despite the circumstances. Hyejoo had been extremely thoughtful with them, it was unbelievable. Maybe she was high or something or maybe she was hung up on Chaewon as she was on her due to routine, companionship, and comfort. Not real feelings, Just puppy love. Whatever it was, they were glad as they now could be with each other like they had always wanted.

“So, now that you are a single lady… Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Hyunjin asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not! Are you crazy?” Chaewon answered violently and began hitting a confused Hyunjin on the chest.

“I thought we were on the same page. What’s the problem?” Hyunjin asked perplexed.

“The problem is that today is/was my monthiversary with Hyejoo… Are you dumb? We can’t have the same day as ours…” Chaewon retorted.

“Oh! Silly me… So, when will I ask you?” Hyunjin asked.

“I don’t know, baby… Surprise me!” Chaewon happily replied.

Hyunjin chuckled at her soon to be girlfriend. She had finally got the girl. She would have to talk more with her sister as this was not an easy situation to handle, but she knew everything would work out in the end. It had to, they were family and they loved each other. 

At last, she had Chaewon for herself and she would never let her go. She would treasure her and make her happy, but now it was time to continue their loving activities.

“So, are you feeling tired or want to keep on going?” Hyunjin tentatively asked.

“Really, baby? I thought you knew me better… We are just getting started…” Chaewon replied as she straddled Hyunjin’s hips and started grinding her pelvis in a sensual rhythm.

They had a long night ahead of them and fortunately, it would not only be a night. They had their whole lives waiting for them and they would spend them blissfully together.

xxx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
